last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Limestone Ridge, Cliffs and Spires
The Limestone Ridge, Cliffs and Spires are lootable locations that provide lots of Limestone and Iron Ore, some Pine logs, and lootable items in boxes or bags strewn on the ground. Each has their own threat level, with Limestone Ridge having the lowest. Deer spawn in all three locations. Limestone Ridge Enemies at The Limestone Ridge are primarily Roaming Zombie, with lower numbers of Rabid Wolf and Fast Biter. Rarely a Floater Bloater can spawn as well. There can be 1-3 loot bags/boxes present, with 0-5 items in each box/bag. The loot spawned isn't the best, but can typically contain food in the form of Baked Beans and Full Bottle, small amounts of low-tier resources, and low drop-rate parts/items. The are many Limestone nodes as well as a small number (usually 5) of Iron Ore nodes and Pine Trees. The resources here are more spread out, which leaves a lot of open space. Resources: * Pine Tree x 7 * Dead Tree x 3 * Limestone Rock x 25 * Pine Log x 10 * Limestone x 20 * Iron Rock x 5 * Plant x 20 * Berry Bush x 10 * Chest x 3-4 Limestone Cliffs The Limestone Cliffs has more Fast Biters, with the added presence of Floater Bloaters. Usually, 1 or 2 Bloaters spawn, with a pretty low chance of a third. Roamers also spawn here, but in significantly less numbers compared to the Fast Biters and Bloaters. Toxic Spitters also spawn here, with usually 1-2 spawning. There are a lot more Limestone and Iron Ore in this area compared to Limestone Ridge, and also more trees. The loot node spawn is also increased here, with 3-4 bags/boxes. The loot is pretty much the same, although vehicle parts spawn more frequently, with a higher weapons spawn chance as loot. There is also a chance of The Big One Resources: * Pine Tree x 10 * Dead Tree x 3 * Limestone Rock x 20 * Pine Log x 10 * Limestone x 30 * Iron Rock x 30 * Plant x 30 * Berry Bush x 10 * Chest x 3-4 Limestone Spires The Limestone Spires have the highest zombie threat out of all 3 Stone and Iron-providing locations. The Big One is known to spawn here, along with a higher count of Bloaters, Biters, and Toxic Spitters. The loot here is pretty good compared to the other two locations, with more vehicle parts and weapons. This location has pretty much the same amount of Limestone and Iron Ore compared to the Limestone Cliffs, but a bit more. This location should be for high level players, and avoided by beginners, because of the amount of zombies present here. The Big One that spawns here sometimes is very hard to avoid, and almost impossible to kill even with full high level equipment. Resources: * Pine Tree x 10 * Dead Tree x 10 * Limestone Rock x 45 * Pine Log x 15 * Limestone x 45 * Iron Rock x 50 * Plant x 40 * Berry Bush x 10 * Chest x 4-5 Category:Location